Chains of Fate: Song of Mirage
by Rei Azerus Nightwing
Summary: The die is cast and the cogs of fate begins to turn. The death of a man would trigger the start of the call to Caballa Island, with the Song luring those truly chosen from their blood. Who would heed the Song of Mirage? Trickster Online Revolution Fanfic
1. World Wide Gameshow

Chains of Fate: Song Of Mirage

Prologue: Global-Wide Gameshow

AN: .... just read... OH! I do not, in any part or whole, own Trickster Online: Revolution. It is under the copyright of Ntreev USA. Though I do own the concept of Original Characters. NPCs and Game Masters is not included in this exception.

"This is boring…"

The atmosphere is full of glee and fun, suiting an event like the Global-Wide Game show. All Major and independent gaming companies/creators have congregated to showcase their latest creations. From Role-Playing Games (much more commonly referred as RPGs) to First-Person Shooting games (also more commonly referred to as FPS), the gaming industry is one that strives upon the players it caters to.

In the middle of all the fun and chaos an 11 year old stands still with an aura of boredom hanging around him, the boredom also shown by his slight frown and the distaste that flows out of his dark, brown -tinted eyes in hidden pulses as he observes the chaos around him.

He sighed and muttered to himself "Why did I have to come here again…? Oh yeah, to 'experience what I'll be doing in the future'… I better go and find them." He then started walking in the general direction of the auction section of the game show.

The Auction section is basically what its name suggests, a section for auctioning items. This entails a multitude of items that interest gamers like models (a rifle from the FPS game Halo) and one of a kind items to more expensive goods that rich and sophisticated people would be interested in. The Auction section is open to anyone who has something to offer, so there are many 'auction stands' that litter this section of the Convention building. It is also a hotspot for sophisticated people to socialize and to show their 'influence' to others.

The 11 year old calmly walked on with a regal air that made people clear a path for him to walk through (and as he glared at those who didn't, they promptly made said path for him). He looked on from side to side, approaching stands which catch his eye, while ultimately reaching his destination undeterred… almost.

He was about to turn the corner when his instincts told him to duck, which he did. Thank god that he did, he just saved himself a huge headache when a metal ball missed his head by millimeters. Unfortunately, it hit a passerby on his arm, eliciting a shout of pain ('it must have been going very fast' the 11 year old thought distractedly). With angry eyes, the passerby looked around for the one who caused him pain.

The 11 year old and the thrower, both sensing doom if they are suspected of the throw, turned away. The boy pretended to look at a stand about a dating simulation game from Japan ('OMG is that a…!!!!!' The boy panicked in his mind as he turns his gaze away from it to a less… distracting picture with a light blush on his face.) The thrower seemingly focused her gaze to her clipboard and started writing notes (read: Drawing Flowers). Grumbling about "Idiots who can't be careful", the man walked away from the area, fearing another attack on his person.

The 11 year old, became preoccupied with trying to land his eyes on something safe, not turning around, fearing that the man is still looking. 'There? NO! Over there? OH HELL NO!!.. wait… is that… OH MY GOD, SHOULD NOT LOOK!!!!' is his panicked thoughts as he tries valiantly to look at a safe spot (a safe spot at the 18+ Dating Simulator section... quite hard to find). "Never thought you'd be one for Hentai, you pervert." whispered the thrower over the shoulder of the 11 year old, making the 11 year old jump back and face the thrower ("I'm not a pervert~!" he whispered harshly). "… I should have known… Cresella Waltfield, Archeologist Prodigy of Ashford All-Girls Academy… also the top markswoman of the country… though you have given up the gun, quite strange." commented the kid after blinking a few times to confirm her identity.

"Hahahaha… I guess I should expect that kind of response from the Ice Prince Kid himself, Daimian Lucifer Nightwing. Age 11, Heir to the Nightwing family name and all of its estates, Certified Genius at age 10… though your social skills need a lot of work. Probably because you were privately tutored since you could read which, although very early in your life, seems to have left your social skills stunted." Cresella retorted coolly as Daimian glared at her.

"What are you here for anyways? There is nothing for you to dig up here…" said Daimian, changing the subject away from himself.

Cresella smirked a bit at the obvious attempt to change the subject but relented. "There is a wanderer of some sort who will be selling this ancient map… I'm here to investigate it."

"A Wanderer?... bah, it might just be some faker who wants to get an easy buck." Commented Daimian as they slowly walked towards Daimian's goal, the Auction section.

"No, I heard a couple of reports that this is quite legit." Cresella fired back as they entered the auction section.

"There are my parents. See you around, Cresella." Daimian said in farewell.

"Yeah, see ya, I see the Wanderer right now." Cresella bid goodbye as she briskly walked towards the Wanderer, subtly fixing up her clothes and taking out her clipboard.

After meeting with Daimian's parents ("Oh there you are." Daimian's mother airily replied to Daimian's 3rd cough to get her attention as she promptly returned to the discussion she was having with the Matriarch of the Johnson Family) and after 4 minutes of trying to see if he could join in on any of the discussion going around ("…" Daimian's eye twitched after being dismissed for the 13th time after he had tried to join in on a talk about the future of the Telmano Corporation), he left the socialization groups ('such a bunch of stuck-up, self-important, suck ups…' he thought as he left) and looked around at the goods of auctioneers to distract his angry mind.

"Stupid suck-ups, stupid parents, stupid people, stupid convention…" were the periodic mutterings of a dignified temper tantrum by the Ice Prince of the Nightwing.

"Oomph!" Daimian hit something, part of which was his fault for not paying attention to where he is going but he'd never admit that. 'I'll get up, get his name, and then ruin him with the entire power of the Nightwing family!!!!' His fury, now set to explode on who ever was foolish enough to get in his way and make him fall to the ground, like a commoner!

"Ha Ha Ha! I'm sorry about that, young man. Here, let me help you up." A mass of Orange, Yellow, Purple, Green and white assaulted Daimian's sight as he accepted the man's hand, got up and got the first good look at the man who helped him, anger forgotten.

In colorful clothing, with frills that covered his neck, and his white hair styled in a unique way, it was unmistakable that this was…

"Who are you Old man?" the ever dense (at certain things/socially) Daimian bluntly asked the man.

Startled for a second, the Old man recovered and laughed. "Ha ha ha! Well, little man, I am Don Cavalier, nice to meet you Mr…?" asked Don Cavalier as Daimian stood there, shocked and stunned.

'T-This is Don Cavalier?... He certainly is colorful... oh my god, I just threatened in my mind to bring down the most powerful man in the gaming industry!' thought Daimian as his mind spiraled into chaos for a couple seconds before he finally realized that Don Cavalier was waiting for his name.

"I-I *cough* I am Daimian Lucifer Nightwing, it is nice to meet you, Don Cavalier." Stuttered Daimian as he bowed to him.

Once again, Don Cavalier laughed for a second before patting Daimian's shoulder. "There is no need for you to be so formal, Lord Nightwing. I am just like anyone else, enjoying the atmosphere and the wonderful games and attractions that are here to be had." said Cavalier as he gestured around him.

"I-I see." Stammered Daimian as he was still unbalanced from his earlier thoughts of doom directed at Don Cavalier.

Sensing Daimian's discomfort, he gestured ahead of him. "Should we take a walk?" asked Don Cavalier.

"Alright." Responded Daimian as he tried to get his wits and composure back by making small talk (or as much as he could make, seeing as he didn't have much experience with making 'small talk') and commenting upon the stuff being auctioned ("That looks interesting" commented Cavalier. "That's just a stone with some markings on it." Daimian responded bluntly. "Oh, but it has carvings of the old Celtics. You should learn how to see the fine details and hidden value of something, young man." rebutted Cavalier.).

"Why do you always come to these Game Shows, Don Cavalier?" asked Daimian as he finally relaxed in the presence of Cavalier.

"Well, there is always the business side of things, showing up to present a new game that Megalo Corp developed, show-casing future projects, and positive PR." started Don Cavalier as they looked on at an auction that was just starting up.

"But mainly it is about all the games that other companies develop. Being a founder of a gaming company as big as Megalo, I always had and always will have a taste for playing games. There is also the atmosphere, the excitement of people, the awe as new games are announced, all the merchandise, it is all about that." finished Cavalier as they kept silent as the auction started.

"The next piece up for auction is an ancient scroll donated by Kristopher J, a local gypsy. This scroll depicts an Island on white whale leather, with small text written all over it depicting the history of an ancient lost city. According to testing, the ink used is made of a mixture of black shellfish, fish oil, and seaweed pigments. Starting Price will start at €5,000." The auctioneer started as an assistant helped show the scroll to the buyers.

"You think that is legit?" asked Daimian as they saw the price rise to €6,100.

"Hmmn." responded Cavalier.

Daimian looked at Don Cavalier and saw a spark of interest on his eyes.

'… So the rumors were true.' Thought Daimian as he observes Don Cavalier go up to the crowd and raise his hand.

"€9,000." bided Don Cavalier, surprising the auctioneer and shocking the other bidders.

Recovering quickly, the auctioneer said "€9,000 by Don Cavalier! Anyone going for €9,500? Anyone? There! The gentleman with the white suit!"

"€10,000"

"€10,500"

"€12,000"

"€13,000"

"€18,000!" announced Don Cavalier, effectively shutting down the only competition he had.

"Anyone want to challenge that? Going once! Twice! Sold to Don Cavalier!" ended the Auctioneer ended the auction, the assistant handing over the scrolls to Don Cavalier, who went back to where he left Daimian.

"€18,000 for some old scroll made of whale leather with ink of shellfish, fish, and seaweed." Daimian stated incredulously.

"I know, but I feel that it's worth it, Daimian." answered Don Cavalier, unraveling the scrolls and analyzing the contents.

"… Alteo." mumbled Daimian when he peaked at the scrolls. He looked up at Don Cavalier. What he saw was the face of a man with an amazed, inspired look and a plan.

"This will be useful later on, I can feel it…" said Cavalier as he re-packaged it into the cylindrical casing it was in.

"… Wait, why did they just give you the scroll?" asked Daimian who just noticed that they have handed him the scroll, no questions asked.

"Oh I usually join in at these auctions, so almost all of the circles know where to get the money through." explained Cavalier as he looked at his watch.

"Oh my, 5 minutes left before the start of our Presentation! Well, this is good bye, for now, Little Nightwing. I hope we meet again, yes? Ha ha ha!" he bid goodbye as he shook Daimian's hand, and left with a jolly wave.

"… What a strange old man." commented Daimian as he went back to wandering around again.

"Alteo…" he mumbled, feeling a pull inside his head. Like he knew what the word was… What it means… what it entails… what it…

"… Its nothing." mumbled Daimian as he shook his head and quashed the feeling.

"Come now, Daimian, we're going home." Daimian's father called.

"Yes Father." Daimian automatically answered as he briskly walked towards his parents, still squashing down the feeling of longing and familiarity elicited by the word he saw on the scroll…

-Location: Atlantic Ocean-

Silence

Sleepiness

Abyss

Nothingness

Something

Light

Awakening

Sounds

Will

Power

Light

Rainbow

A part of the Atlantic Ocean seems to break like glass, cracks forming around a dome shaped area.

Crack

Crack

The Ocean seems to disappear, forming a rainbow colored dome with cracks running around it.

Shatters

The Fragments seem to disappear like smoke as an Island appears where there was nothing but water before.

A break

A sigh

A hope

A smile

"Someone worthy has found the scroll… Someone that could help me… It is time."

-Prologue End-

Author's Notes: *massages fingers* ara ara… 2 days of typing has created this 6 page prologue for Trickster … I must be really bored or just really stupid to try this, seeing that not many people READ the background story to appreciate the finer details but whatever.

Alright, I'll make this short and sweet. This is the Prologue for Chains of Fate: Song of Mirage. For those people who are wondering why I putted the prologue at this location of the timeline, go to the website (official of course) go to guides then click 'beginner guide' then read the stuff. Simple hmn?

I have no idea on how long this will stretch on or how short it will be (depends on what side you start with), I hope it'll be like my other stories and will be AS fun to do.

As usual, any spelling mistakes and words that have been censored by the system ("I love you!" or something like that, it'll be annoying if one pops up) could be reported by review… wait… this is not fanfiction… errr… Give me a PM about it yeah? (This is the Fanfiction version soo.... ignore this)

Read and Review~~ Flames are welcome! It'll be used to cook my cookies and will also be used as ammunition against the undead hoard.


	2. Chapter 05 Before Alpha

Chapter 0.5: Before Alpha

AN: In No way do I own, in part or whole, Trickster Online: Revolution. Ntreev USA holds license to it.

It smelled like rich, posh, leather.

Or maybe it was the black seats of the limo I'm on.,, Of course its the seats, I'm not wearing leather.

"Mr. Daimian, we are here." said the Driver.

I opened the door, not responding back to him. Why would I? I don't need to.

First thing that assaulted my eyes when I got off the limo is a typical woman in a lab coat.

"Hello, Mr. Nightwing. Welcome to Telmano R&D. I am Rina Summers, your guide through our facility." greeted Rina with a smile.

Man, she's like a typical ditzy blonde... wait, she has red hair... whatever, Oh, I got to-

"It's a Pleasure, Rina. Please, let us start this tour." I said in a semi-bored, kind of monotone voice. If they don't like my tone, tough, I'll get them fired.

She then starts blabbing about the stuff they do here, like I don't know what they do here. I'm a smart pre-teen; I did my homework on this facility.

Oh, I better shake my head in a positive way, and make approval noises.

This will be a long tour...

...

.....

.......

Oh cool a laser test.

-15 min later-

"That concludes the tour." Finished Rina with a smile

Always happy... chirpy... I hate it... but she is a good tour guide

"There is one question I have." I stated.

"What is it?" asked Rina

"Where is Alford Mizrahi?" I asked

Rina dropped her smile and looked a bit troubled.

"Um... well... He barred anyone he didn't invite into his lab. He has been there for a week straight, so has been his personal team of scientists and those who he invited into. He told us that he'll be out within the week so we're not that concerned for him and his guests." said Rina uneasily

I looked at her with my 'deadpan stare' (patent pending). "... Show me the way to his private lab."

"B-But, he said to not let anyone in." responded Rina nervously.

... Is this insignificant woman defying me? ME, the heir to the family who saved her job?

"... Show me." I said in a cold voice.

"R-R-Right away! This way please." She directed Daimian to the way to Alford's Personal Lab.

The woman seemed nervous, I guess the rumors of his mental breakdown is tru-

Alarms sounds all around the facility, startling the pair.

-3rd person Point of View, Start-

"What is going on." asked Daimian calmly as he observes Rina tap into her wireless communicator, trying to know what is happening.

"... An explosion at Dr. Mizrahi's lab?" whispered Rina (which Daimian overheard) as they both look at the corridor that they were going to.

There was a whole slew of Security Personnel and Senior Scientists rushing to the lab. "Come on then!" said Daimian as he runs towards the corridor, with the intent to see part of the action (and being a kid, curious and want to be part of the action too). Rina followed Daimian, after a moment's hesitation.

The First thing that assaulted Daimian's sight was red. Lots and lots of red... then comes the crushing pressure that suddenly appeared pressing on his skull, making him stagger around.

"Are you alright Daimia- Oh Doctor!" exclaimed Rina after catching sight of Alford Mizrahi. He has goggles on, and his white hair in a shock like style and a white lab coat with vials of unknown substances stuck on his body and coat. What really bothered the people around were the black tentacles that were swirling at his feet and the aura spreading around him.

The Pressure got so strong that Daimian started to black out.

"I am Mad Ray now. Remember that..." Said Mad Ray as his face took a dangerous grin.

"Now, I got to clear all of you for the ritual involving Little Mr. Nightwing here. HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mad Ray laughed as he threw 4 vials at the crowd.

All that Daimian heard was screams of pain, the sound of sizzling, the laughter of Mad Ray, and the weird sounds of giggling and laughs of triumphs from somewhere unknown.

"Sleep, young descendant of Nefertiti..." whispered a voice from the unknown

He then blacked out, put under sleep from forces unknown...

AN: Well.. This is the chapter before the official chapter 1... There is supposed to be Chapter Alpha.. though I don't think I would want to post it up seeing that it is really... really... really... dark... and gory... and other stuff... yeah.. I don't need trouble right now ^^"... well, as usual, R&R ^^


	3. Chapter 1: Letters and Cards

Disclaimer: I do not own, in any part, the MMORPG "Trickster Online: Revolution". Ntreev Soft and Ntreev USA owns it. I'd rather play the game (and write about it) than fight a lost battle on ownership.... but I do own some of the original characters here.

The next chapter.. here it is XD

Chapter 1: Letter and Cards

"Dai-sensei~~~!" a group of students chanted to a blue haired figure as they approached him.

"Hello girls how are all of you today?" greeted Daimian back as they stopped in front of him.

"Care to join our group, Sensei?" asked one of the girls.

"Sure, I got no reason to refuse after all" accepted Daimian with a smile as the group resumed their walk to the school.

"I'm curious, what's with the Japanese suffixes huh?" asked Daimian as the group walked towards the gate of Athena All-Girls Academy.

"Well, there is the fact that the Academy is multicultural, so it is a fun way to show It." said one student of the group.

"Don't forget the rising popularity of those Japanese cartoons… uhh… anime right?" commented another as she gets nods of affirmation in return.

"There is also the fact that Dai-sensei here is also an anime fan. We saw you at the Anime Expo you know? Being dressed as that 'Zero' guy from that anime… uhh… what was it?" asked a girl to the group.

"It was Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. He was cosplaying as Lelouch 'Zero' Lamperouge. Or less commonly known as the disowned Prince of the Britannian Empire, Lelouch Vi Britannia." a girl suddenly commented outside of the group, and subsequently joining it.

"Ah! Thanks Ari! that was the anime! Hahahaha." Thanked the girl who asked as the group descended to small talk as they passed the gate, with Daimian breaking off the group without getting noticed.

"You are getting better and better at sneaking off, Dai, one might think that you are a ninja in training…" a woman said behind him, scaring Dai and making him jump and look at her.

"Damn it Cresella, you scared me!!" said Daimian as he and Cresella walked towards the doors to the academy, Daimian getting over the surprise.

"You should be talking, you were supposed to be the best markswoman of Europe, but you dropped that title years ago." mentioned Daimian.

"Shut up and walk." Responded Cresella bluntly as they continue on walking into the main entrance.

"What you doing here at the Academy?" asked Daimian as he follows Cresella around

"I just need access to the Academy's library and information network." answered Cresella as she stops in front of the cross section of the hallways.

"You better go, 'Sensei', you'll be late for Class." said Cresella as she starts walking towards the Library.

"Alright Cres, see ya around." Daimian bid farewell as he walks towards the classroom where he teaches.

He walks down the corridor, thinking about the past. '… Those voices…' he thinks.

He banished the thoughts when he got to the classroom door. He schooled his face to a smile and entered the classroom.

"Good morning everyone." greeted Daimian as he walks towards his desk upfront.

"Good morning, Sir." greeted everyone in the same, monotone voice of routine greeting.

"Well, free time will be 15 min before Homeroom Subject ends. Please open up your novels to page 58. Start reading from Paragraph 4, Alice, and then the person behind her after 2 paragraphs have past. " instructed Daimian as he takes attendance, while listening to the novel being read.

'Ok… Amanda is here, Lily, Alice, Alicia, Barbara… and Rosemary… Sarah… well, it seems I have the Princesses here today…' mentally noted Daimian as the class goes on.

-16 min before end of class-

"Do any of you have an idea as to why the main character suddenly did what he did at chapter 6? How about you, Ari, do you have an-"Daimian got interrupted from the class' alarm, signaling that it was 15 min before Homeroom Class ends.

"Oh… well, free time starts now. Have fun everyone." Said Daimian as he sits back at his desk, watching everyone go into their circle of friends to chat, or do whatever they want/need.

"Mr. Nightwing, you got mail." Mr. Nagashiwa suddenly said at the open door, carrying a box and a letter.

"Oh thank you, Mr. Nagashiwa. Here, let me get this for you." Daimian immediately got the box and setted it down at his desk.

"Here you are, Mr. Nightwing, have a nice day." Bid Mr. Nagashiwa good bye after he gave Daimian the golden boarded envelope.

"Huh…" said Daimian under his breath as he opened it and started reading the letter.

The students, who had their focus on what happened at the front of the class, observed as they see Daimian's face go from a shocked expression, to sadness, to curiosity, then to puzzlement.

Rosemary observes the event with an uncaring aura. "I wonder what that letter contains…" whispered Rosemary to her fellow Princess, Sarah, who also gave her positive response to the question.

'H-He died?' was the dominant thought in Daimian's head as he opens up the box, seeing Raccoon Ears and Tail. 'What? A contest? A prize? Trickster?' was the whirlwind of thoughts and ideas as he sits down on his desk with a thinking expression sticked on his face.

'… Alteo…' was the unbidden thought that arose as he thinks of his next action…

-at another location-

"… What.. Trickster?"

-at a library-

"Trickster?"

-secret location-

"... So it begins..."

Chapter, end

A/N: Well, the wheels begins to turn a bit more faster... sorry for the long update ^^" been busy. As usual, read and review ^^


End file.
